


Orange you glad it's Spring?

by buckysmischief



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: It’s a perfect Spring day, perfect for a cookout at the compound.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Orange you glad it's Spring?

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

It was a beautiful spring day, the birds were chirping and there was a nice breeze so it wasn’t too hot. Everyone was doing their own thing so you and Peter decided to go into the city and do some shopping.

“Wait a second.” Tony stepped in front of Peter, blocking the exit. “Since you both are going out, would you mind getting food for dinner? And whatever you were going to get.. here’s my card.” he reached into his wallet, handing Peter his credit card.

“Yeah, no problem. Thanks Mr. Stark!”

Shortly after, you and Peter are walking through the aisles getting the things off your list and the one Tony had texted; steaks, shrimp, asparagus, chips, and drinks. As for the two of you; plenty of fruit, water, plenty of snacks, and “Pleeease yn, baby please, can we get this cereal? It’s got a Star Wars keychain in it!!” You ended up caving, not like you were paying for it anyways, and Tony definitely didn’t care. 

You got back just in time, Steve was cleaning up the grill while Sam and Bucky were almost done making a playlist for the evening. Wanda and Natasha were in the pool playing with Morgan, and Tony and Pepper were relaxing in the shade. “Foods here!”

“Thanks, Yn.” Steve took the bags you were handing him inside, probably to season the steaks and peel the shrimp.

“Hey Peter, I’ll meet you in the pool. I’m gonna help Steve with the food.” You knew he didn’t mind preparing everything by himself, but you still wanted to help. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, you walked into the kitchen and silently began peeling the shrimp. Thankfully, it didn’t take that long to get everything together and on the grill.

Once you joined the others in the pool, Morgan decided all of you were playing a game. “Marco Polo. Daddy first, and no peeking!”

It took Tony all of 30 seconds to find Wanda, who couldn’t stop laughing at everyone swimming for their lives away from him. She then found Bucky, who ended up finding Sam. And by “finding” you mean almost drowning.

“I’m gonna get an orange, babe, want one?” Peter asked, swimming up behind you.

You shook your head, “Thank you, hurry up though. Morgan will probably change the game before you get back.”

Which she did, kind of, twice. First, she decided everyone was going to make a whirlpool, but once it got too fast Pepper suggested that it was the perfect time for pool toys. When everyone got out of the pool to grab different floaties and water guns, you noticed your boyfriend in the kitchen struggling with… was that an orange?

“Peter Parker, are you struggling to peel an orange?” you laugh, walking toward him.

“This is a lot harder than it looks and I don’t think you realize that!” he whined, handing you the fruit. “If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?”

You grabbed a new one from the bag, the one Peter had was unsalvageable, and began feeling around for a good place to start. Once you found a spot at the top, you dug your nail into the peel and slowly, but efficiently, removed it from the orange. “I can’t believe you were for 10 minutes peeling a baby fruit” he knew you were giving him a hard time, he also knew how funny the situation actually was.

“It was uhh, actually three…”

“Only you, you know that?” you laugh, dragging him back outside. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks, cause they’ll never let me liv-” he stared, but you were faster.

“But only if you protect me from Bucky and his unnecessarily terrifying water gun!”

Even if you weren’t currently blackmailing him, he still would have protected you. He’d protect you from anything life threw at you. Except maybe fruit that needed to be peeled, he would absolutely need your help with that.


End file.
